


Time of Tricks and Treats

by GuiltyAsSin



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Other, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, a lot of sassy remarks, but jinx finds it cute anyways, he flirts like a 13 year old, jack frost literally cannot flirt, mentions of abuse, relationship, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyAsSin/pseuds/GuiltyAsSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx Hallow, Spirit of Halloween, doesn't stick around to watch other holidays go by. She sleeps through them. All year long. Can't help it. No creative Halloween stuff to keep her going. But, wakes up October 1st to get the Halloween Spirit around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Can't Be Snowing

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story 2 years ago and decided to keep it going. jack Frost need more love on this platform
> 
> My story will have slightly different causes of actions. Like in most fanfictions of Jack he calls the OC/Reader "Snowflake", in this one, my OC shall call Jack "Snowflake." Why? Because in all the other fics it get repetitive
> 
> this story can also be found on Quotev

I was dreaming pleasantly of Halloween monsters, when Skull shouted at me to get up.  
"Kid, kid, get up!" he shouted  
I lazily sat up and glanced at my automatic calendar. "It's still September, Skull. I got two days till October." I wined, flopping back on my pillow, my purple collected on my face.  
"You think I don't know that? Kid, it's snowing in the US." Skull said.  
Here is a bit of information about Skull before I go on. Skull is a floating green skull. That just happened to be my legal guardian. If spirits have legal guardians, that is. He raised me since, well, since Halloween became Halloween. He may look comical, but get him mad, you will unleash Hell. Back to the story now.  
"What?" I shouted, jumping out of bed. I ran across my wooden floor to the window and looked out. Sure enough, there were ice crystals falling from the sky. "No! No! No! It can't be snowing!" I threw a fit.  
"Whatcha gonna do, kid?" Skull asked, popping up behind me.  
"Get my broom, I'll be down shortly." I sighed. Skull shook himself then popped out of my room. I took a look around my room. I haven't had a good look at it in nearly 12 months, again. The walls were still a deep red, covered in black drapes, painted on black cobwebs, and posters for Halloween movies. I looked to my bed. Queen sized canopy, black covers, pillows, black canopy. With a few pumpkin pillows and red poisoned apples. Black desk, black dresser. I have a thing for black if you can't already tell.  
I walked to my dresser and pulled out my black jeans with patches in the shapes of jack-o-lanterns, scared cats, and crescent moons. Then I pulled out a dark red T-shirt and my leather jacket. I put it all on, then I pulled my combat boots from under the bed and pulled them on.  
As I was walking out the door, I forgot something. My pendant! I ran back to my dresser and grabbed the glowing orange necklace. I doubled checked everything then walked out my bedroom door.  
Now, your mind is wondering, where do I live? I lived in Hallows Manor. This random haunted house that changes its location at random where ever the most spooks occur. It's usually in Italy or something, but I was in America this time, California. It doesn't usually snow here. When I say usually, I mean never!  
I ran down the halls and slid down the banister to Skull who was holding my broom in his jaw. "Thanks Skull." I smiled, pulling the broom from his teeth.  
"Welcome, kid." Skull said, using his chin to noogie me.  
"Up, up, and away we go!" I shout opening the front doors. Also one thing I forgot to mention, Hallows Manor doesn't land. It floats.  
_____________________________________________

I screamed against the wind. "YAHOO!!!" Purple clumps of hair flew into my face as I turned to look at Skull who tied his own head to the broomstick. I laughed at him and turned my face back to the skies. I rode northward, towards the Pole. Maybe Santa has answers for my questions.  
After several more minutes of screaming and cold air blowing (and numbing) my face, we finally reached the North Pole. I flew around and saw the Globe Room or whatever the room was called. I shot into the observatory window in the ceiling and landed on the floor with a thud.  
All Guardians turned around to see me. "Hiya." I smirked.  
"Hallow, whatcha doin' here?" Bunny asked.  
"Shut up." I sighed. "Can someone tell me, why it is snowing, in California, in September?" I asked walking around, leaning my broom against the control panel.  
All the Guardians turned to face a white haired boy in a blue sweat jacket. "Jack? What did you do?" Tooth asked.  
"Hey, I was having a little fun. That's my job. Someone tell me who this is." the white haired boy, Jack, threw his hand in my direction.  
"Frost, this is Jackson Hallow. Spirit of Halloween." North said, slapping my back playfully.  
"For the millionth time, I'm called Jinx. Not Jackson or Jackie. Jinx. Gotcha? " I pointed at the jolly old man.  
"Got ya," he mumbled.  
"So, spirit of Halloween eh?" Jack said walking in my direction his stick over his shoulders and he had a smug look on his face. "Why haven't I seen you before?"  
"I sleep 334 days of the year. I've never seen you before." I replied.  
"I'm a Guardian, Jack Frost. Guardian of Fun." he said proudly.  
Skull used that moment to pop in. "And I' m the skull that wants to get on with Halloween! Keep your head on track, kid!"  
Jack flew backwards. "What the-?"  
"Jack, Jinx has a guardian. To watch over her. That would be Skull." Tooth explained. "Who does in fact have nice teeth."  
"Thank you Tooth." Skull used his invisible hands to flip his imaginable hair.  
"I don't think I should, people like snow. Plus, California needs some of my love." Jack said, like he was the most important in the room.  
Losing my patience and getting tired of Jack's smug attitude, I stepped forward, grabbed Jack's sweatshirt collar, slammed him against a pillar, and summoned a fiery pumpkin bomb. "Listen here, Snowflake, I got scares to dream and horrors to collect. And if your stupid snow continues, children won't get their candy and the one night they can wear costumes without being judged. So just wait till Thanksgiving, then you can spread your snow love. Got it?"  
Jack nodded furiously. Happy with my answer, I dropped him and he fell on his butt. "Ow." he mumbled.  
"Serves you rightttt~" I felt my eyes get heavy. Not here! Not now!  
"She okay?" Jack asked.  
Skull popped up again. "She feeds off of Halloween energy, fool! When it ain't Halloween no more, she's out of it." Skull explained, while trying to keep me balanced.  
"Okay then," Jack said.  
"No cavities?" Tooth asked.  
"Tooth, not really the time for teeth right now." North sighed.  
"Still none," I mumbled. "Skull, sleep. Falling. Leave." I sigh pathetically.  
"Do you want me to help?" Jack asked.  
"I didn't ask for your help, Snowflake!" I snapped, my eyes shut. "I can't fly, I need a way home and fast." North handed me a snow globe. I nodded and threw it on the ground. "Hallows Manor." I whisper. Then I jump in with Skull not behind. "Later wind-ups." I shout as the portal closes.  
_____________________________________________

We teleported back to my room. I couldn't walk. My legs weren't responding. I waddled around aimlessly, half asleep. I was halfway to the bed when I started to lean backwards. "Whoa there, kid" Skull said as he pushed himself onto my back, balancing me once again. I took a few more steps then just collapsed on the bed. not bothering to pull the covers over or take off my boots.  
Despite my tiredness, I still had a slip of consciousness left. I felt someone playing around with my shoes. I opened my eye to get a fuzzy image of a green blob untying and pulling off my shoes. Skull was too kind.  
Once both shoes were off, he pulled the blanket over me. "Night, kid." he sighed. "See ya in a few days." then he popped out of the room. Exactly 3 seconds after he left, I lost all consciousnesses, and slept of nightmares


	2. Wakey Wakey, Eggs, and Screaming

It was dark. Usually, I like the dark. But this kinda dark was different. The kind where you expect someone to pop out and scare you so bad you might as well just drop dead. But soon lightning cracked against the void, I felt a bubble of fear swell in my gut. "No no no no no." I muttered as the lightning and thunder echoed in my ears. I covered my ears only to have them filled with screams. "No, get out! Go away!" I shouted.  
"Kid! Stop screaming!" I hear Skull's voice.  
I mentally latched my dreamself onto his voice and pulled myself awake. I peeled my eyes open and stared at the glowing green skull above me. The screams came from my alarm clock on my night stand. I quickly moved my hand to turn it off.   
"Nightmare?" he asked.  
"Not the good type though," I muttered as I sat up.  
"Was it the um, storm thing?" he asked, concern in his voice.  
I flinched slightly at the word. "Yeah." I said under my breath. "Wait, is it October?" I asked, feeling slightly dumb.  
"No, you missed it. Of course it is! Get up! I made ya eggs" he said then popped to the kitchen.   
I laughed lightly at him, then pulled my legs to the edge of my bed. I look down and see I'm already in my clothes, suddenly I remember the events from a few days ago. "Better not be snowin' anymore, Frosty." I muttered as I made my way to the window, the Manor was transported to San Francisco, right above the Golden Gate bridge. It was sunny, but in the hills, no snow. I gave a sigh of relief then headed out of my room to the kitchen.  
I ran down the halls again, taking a few looks back at all the formal paintings Skull had of myself and him as I grew up. Once I reached the main room, I slid down the banister and then made my way around to the kitchen.  
The kitchen was painted an orangeish color, and cherry wood cabinets decorated its walls. The countertop was granite and the kitchen table was same as the cabinets.  
"So would ya, like the special? Eggs, bacon, candy corn, and blood?" Skull said.   
"Sure," I shrugged. The blood was just red dyed coffee. I sat myself at the kitchen table, kicked my feet up, and flipped through a costume magazine. "Okay, I swear if next year's female costumes get any shorter, I'm going to scream and smack the daylights out of those designers." I stated, putting down the costume magazine.   
"Agreed, and speaking of costumes, what are you gonna be?" Skull asked, placing my breakfast in front of me. "Hey, feet off the table." Skull said and nudged my feet off the tabletop.   
"Maybe a witch again, who knows." I shrugged as I started to eat my eggs and bacon.  
"Again? Seriously, kid. Why not something scary! Or maybe something elegant." he said and pretended to strut around, but his head just tossed side to side.  
I laughed so hard I almost choked on my eggs. "Elegant? Come on dude, this is me we are talking about. I don't do elegant."   
"It was a suggestion. But please don't where the same costume again. Seriously, that thing is getting old. You need to spice it up." he snapped his in visible hands.  
"We shall see, besides. After this, let's go get some scares on!" I shouted enthusiastically as I finished up my breakfast and started to chug my coffee. "Damn that is hot." I shook my head finishing it.   
"Shut up, and let's get our scares on!" he screamed as we ran to the door, I quickly grabbed my broom from the main entrance then Skull shrunk himself and attached himself to the front of the broom like a hood decoration. I jumped on the broom then flew out the door. 

____________________

I flew alongside some children that were running late to school, I laughed at them as they kicked around the orange leaves that piled up in the sidewalk. A few kids pulled at their parents shirts and pointed in my direction, but when they turned to see nothing they dismissed it as overactive imagination. I made a silly face as I flew past them and made the kids laugh.   
Being believed in was never a problem of mine, sure kids don’t necessarily believe in Jinx Hallow. But they believe in Halloween, and usually that’s all it takes.   
I flew over mountains and highways and great cities, every once in awhile scaring unexpected pedestrians. After hours and hours of flying, we past a small village sign saying “ Burgess” I skidded to a stop on a school roof and looked over at a group of kids, sitting on the grass and discussing Halloween costumes.  
“I’m gonna be. . . . Black Widow!” one girl said.  
“I’m gonna be a creepy clown!” a pair of twins said in unison.  
“Batman.” a small kid said.  
“A fairy princess,” replied a large girl in a tutu.  
“What about you Jamie?” the girl that said she was gonna be Black Widow asked.  
All eyes were on a small brunet boy as he scratched his chin. “I’m gonna be. . . Jack Frost!”  
At the mention of the Winter Spirit’s name, I took a step back a bit too quickly and some ice cause me to slip and fall off the roof. Where I landed right in front of the group of kids that were all staring at me.  
“Uh, hey there?” I said casually as I stood up and brushed myself off. I picked up my broom and smiled to the kids.  
“Who are you?” Jamie asked.  
“Well, I’m Jinx Hallow. Spirit of Halloween.” I said, giving a little bow.  
“No way!”  
“Another spirit?”  
“Are you a Guardian?”  
“Do you know the Sandman?”  
“Santa? Easter Bunny?”  
“Tooth fairy?”  
“Jack Frost?”  
A whole bunch of questions came down on me. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. No I am not a Guardian. Yes I know Sandy, North, Tooth, and Bunny. Unfortunately, I have met Jack.” I said.  
“I’m slightly insulted by that.” a voice called up from the rooftop. We all looked up and saw the one and only   
“Jack Frost!” Jamie shouted as the snowy haired boy flew down and the kids surrounded him with kids.  
“Speak of the devil. Frost. Good to see ya.” I said, gripping onto my broom tightly.   
“Hallow, good to see you too.” he said, leaning against his staff. “Even though it’s been like, what? Two days?”  
“Oh but all too soon.” I glared at the boy then turned my attention back to the kids. “So you kids like Halloween?”  
“Yeah it’s like. . . my second favorite holiday!” one kid answered.  
“Really, what’s your first? Please don’t say Easter.” I said jokingly.  
“My first favorite is Christmas.” he answered.   
“That’s a good one. But my favorite, is of course Halloween. Wanna know why?” I asked the kids.  
“Because you’re the spirit of Halloween?” Jack scoffed.  
I glared at him for a moment before saying no. “It’s because of this.” I snapped my fingers, and Jack became swarmed with pumpkins and all your could hear was a witches laugh. Once the swarm vanished, it revealed a very scared, and a very egged, Jack Frost. “Ah yes, the egging can never go wrong.” I laughed as the other kids pointed and laughed at him too.   
“Ha ha ha, laugh at the spirit covered in egg yolk.” he sighed as he tried to wipe the yolk off him. “But think fast.” He summoned a ball of snow and threw it straight at me.


	3. Having Fun. . . With the Guardian of Fun

I wiped the snow from my face and glared at Jack, who was smirking like he just did the funniest thing in the world. “Ooh, you’re gonna regret that Snowflake.” I muttered as I summoned a pumpkin bomb. Jack’s smirk fell from his face and he jumped off, flying away. “Get back here, coward!” I laughed at him as I climbed on my broom and flew after him. The kids below us laughed as we flew into the air and chased each other around.  
Soon as I was within range, I threw the fiery pumpkin bomb at the winter spirit. It hit him square in the butt, taking him by surprise. He grabbed onto his rear and started to fall downwards towards the forest, all while his pants being on fire.   
We flew towards a lake and Jack divided right in. If he was an Olympic Diver, he would have gotten the perfect score. After a few moments of waiting a few meters above the water, Jack still didn’t resurface. I flew closer to the surface of the water, and looked down into the deep waters. In an instant, Jack’s face appeared and pulled me off my broom and into the water with him. Screaming as he did so. We fought under water, mainly pushing and hair pulling. Even though we were underwater, I could hear him laughing. What is with this boy? He threw a snowball at my face, I set his pants on fire, now we’re both underwater fighting, and he’s laughing? Mim, why in the world did you make him a Guardian?  
Soon we both lost our breath and needed to pull up for air. I pushed my now soaking wet purple curls aside and stared at Jack. Who was now, floating on his back and a small layer of ice surrounded him.   
“Kid! Thank God! You’re alright.”I looked up and saw the floating green skull looking down on us. “I thought you drowned!”  
“No, I didn’t. Jack just has a sick sense of humor.” I huffed. I grabbed my broom that was still hovering over the water and pulled myself up. I sat side saddle and started to ring out the water from my hair.   
“Hey! Don’t you know how to have a little fun? It was a joke.” Jack chuckled as the thickened the coat of ice and sat on it, like a frozen water cushion.  
“For your information, I do know how to have fun. Halloween, dumbo. One of the best times of the year.” I sighed happily, remembering all the good times.  
“Really? Kids dressing up one night a year to get free candy? Doesn’t seem like much.” Jack scoffed.  
“What about Easter and Christmas? Easter kids get hard boiled eggs and Christmas they sleep and get presents. Halloween has kids having fun. Scarring each other just for laughs. Honestly Jack, some Guardian of Fun you are if you only see that fun is in the winter time.” I explained, rolling my eyes at him.  
“Oh really?” he said, raising a brow.  
“Yeah, really. Do I need to show you?” I asked jokingly.  
“Since you’re offering, then yeah.” he said, standing up on his ice island.  
“Excuse me?” Skull and I said at the same time.  
“You asked if you need to show me, yeah I do. I’m always up for a little bit of fun.” he said, giving me a wink.  
I blinked at the white haired boy in front of me. Then I felt my face flush a bit. “Uh, sure? Hop on board.” I held out my hand to him as I tried to ignore the heat on my cheeks. Thank God for tan skin.   
Jack took my hand and I pulled him onto the broom. I swung my leg over the other side and gripped onto the shaft. Jack pulled his leg on to the other side but mumbled how he didn’t know where to put his hands.  
“Just, wrap your hands around me.” I said as it was obvious. Which it was, I mean. Seriously, this boy was so confident a few minutes ago but soon as he climbs aboard the broom he’s suddenly awkward around me. I swear this boy might look old, but he still has the maturity of a 10 year old.  
Jack did as he was told and I could feel his cold flesh through our soaking wet clothes. “Could we stop by the school? I think I left my staff there?” he chuckled awkwardly into my ear.  
“Sure. Hang on.” I said, Skull quickly reattached himself as the broom ornament before I zoomed off towards the school.  
“Whoa!” Jack shouted as we took off, tightening his grip on my torso. I laughed at him as we flew back in the direction of the school, where the kids were called back in for class, but Jack’s staff was leaning up against a tree, as if it was waiting for him. Soon as we got close enough, Jack grabbed the staff. We flew upwards and I stilled the broom so we could get his staff situated.  
“Skull.” I called. He grew to his normal size then took Jack’s staff in between his teeth, then shrunk down, as well as the staff did.  
“Hey-” Jack began to protest but I shushed him.  
“It’s in good hands. Well, jaw actually.” I laughed lightly before turning my attention back to the front. “Hold on!” I shouted as I started us off again.jack let out a loud shrill and tightened his grip on me once again.  
We flew for several more minutes, mostly in silence. But every once in awhile, I did a loop de loop or some sort of trick that would catch Jack off guard and make him scream a bit. Soon I spotted a good place to start showing him the fun of Halloween.   
I landed us on the roof of an empty department store where people were wheeling in and out boxes. “Uh, what are they doing?” Jack asked.  
“Come on!” I said, I placed the broom down then jumped off the roof to the ground. Seeing how these were all adults and didn’t really believe in Halloween or any Holiday mascot, Jack and I were invisible to them. I strut into the building and saw all the new Halloween decorations being put up.  
“Wow.” Jack said from behind me.  
“Jack Frost, welcome to Spirit!” I said, spreading my arms out. The department store was emptied out and all these creepy and scary decorations were being set up. One section of the building had costumes being set up, another had make up, the rest were all decor.  
“This is, some really strange stuff.” Jack said, looking around. Then his eyes laid on the creepy baby section. “Gah!”  
I looked over to see the baby dolls that caused him to freak out a bit. “Yeah, not my favorite. Creepy stuff is not all of it though. Follow me!” I said, grabbing his hand and walking over to the costume section. I grabbed a cheap looking Roman Emperor outfit and held it up to him. “Wanna try it on?” I asked, smirking a bit.   
Jack merely took the plastic bag that held the cheap costume and stared at it. Then looked up to me. “Uh, I don’t know. Have anything less. . . Roman?”  
I gave him a light hearted smile before nodding. “Of course.”

~ ~ ~

“Wait, Bunny really did that?” Jack asked, putting another piece of salt water taffy in his mouth,  
“Mm, when I threatened to turn him into rabbit stew he shrunk down and hid behind Sandy.” I laughed, sucking on a lollipop. Jack and I spent the entire day together. Currently, it was dusk and we were somewhere in Nevada in a parking lot pumpkin patch, sitting on a hay bail, eating candy I got for us and exchanging stories.   
“That is crazy, I never pegged Bunny to have a fear of witches.” Jack shaking his head after he swallowed the taffy.  
“Neither did I.” I sighed as I leaned back against the bail and stared into the darkening sky.  
“Hey, uh, if you don’t mind me askin-”  
“Skull was of part of an actual skull. He’s green for goodness sake.” I usually get that question a lot by the other spirits. Currently, Skull was still in ornament mode. My broom and Jack’s staff were leaning on the bail next to us, so when I mentioned Skull, I could see him turn to attention.  
“No, it’s uh. Not about Skull.” Jack said, leaning back onto his elbow. “I was gonna ask you, if you remember who you were? Before you were Jinx.”  
I moved my gaze from the sky to Jack’s blue eyes. I remained quiet for several moments. Debating on whether to tell him the truth, or to lie. “It’s-It’s a bit of a blurr. I got names and small occasions, but not all my memories. Like who my family was and stuff like that.” I confessed. “I only remember from when I became Jackson Hallow onward.”  
Jack nodded and sat up. He stared into the horizon, only a few moments later to crack a smirk.   
“What?” I asked, leaning on my elbow.  
“It’s strange. We both have the same name.” He pointed out. Which was correct. He was Jack Frost, I was Jackson Hallow.  
“Huh, suppose you are right.” I laughed.   
“But Jinx does suit you better than Jackson.” he said, his smirk gone now replaced with a heart warming smile.   
The curve of my lips twitched a bit before fully curving into a smile. “Thank you Ja-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im such an asshole


End file.
